ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Guardians
The Ultra Guardians are the demigod/demigoddess versions of the CandyPluff Kids, who first appeared in the episode "Oh, Sister!". They are revealed to live in Milestown, presumably an alternate world version of Springfield. They are based on Lincoln and his sisters from The Loud House, and their alter-ego, The Full House Gang. Team Members Lunalou Lunalou is the demigod version of Cocojack. * Appearance: Lunalou wears a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt with a pale yellow crescent moon on the front, black bracelets with a cyan vertical line, brown belt with the buckle of the moon in its waxing crescent phase, blue pants, black shoes, and a dark blue cape with crescent moon patterns on it. * Personality: Lunalou shares many of his CandyPluff counterpart's personality traits, such as being a well-meaning and thoughtful. * Powers/Abilities: Lunalou mostly uses psychic powers, but they become more powerful when its nighttime. * Trivia-''' ** His name is based off of the main legendary of Pokemon Moon --- Solgalia '''Solgalia is the demigoddess version of Feathermay. * Appearance: Solgalia wears a dress resembling daytime, with the top a light blue for the sky and the bottom only half the sun. She wears cream yellow gloves reaching past her elbows, orange socks, and black Mary Janes. * Personality: Like her CandyPluff counterpart, Solgalia is very bold and adventurous, and can also be quite brash. * Powers/Abilities: Solgalia mostly uses fire powers, but they become more powerful when the sun's out. * Trivia-''' ** Her name is based off of the main legendary of Pokemon Sun. --- Frosteria '''Frosteria is the demigoddess version of Snowcatcher. * Appearance: Frosteria wears a corset black dress with light blue marks at the front and matching laces at the back, light blue tights, white frilly gloves, black boots, and a white shirt collar. She often carries around a sky blue wand. * Personality: Like her CandyPluff counterpart, Frosteria is very sarcastic and bossy. She takes her status as a demigoddess pretty seriously. She is also quick to get agressive and often very territorial about others touching her stuff. * Powers/Abilities: Frosteria has ice powers. * Trivia-''' ** Her outfit makes her resemble the Squid Sisters (Splatoon). --- Marina Aqua '''Marina Aqua is the demigoddess version of Diamond Rose. * Appearance: Marina wears seafoam green wristbands. Her outfit consists of a white dress with a seafoam shirt collar and a V shape at the middle, and the bottom part resembles water, and black boots. On her head is a pair of blue heart-shaped sunglasses. * Personality: Like her CandyPluff counterpart, Marina is unintelligent but very sweet, and also has a keen eye for fashion. * Powers/Abilities: Marina is capable of controlling water. * Trivia-''' ** The "Aqua" part in her name is likely a reference to her powers. --- Phantom Shriek '''Phantom Shriek is the demigod version of Starlight Song. * Appearance: Phantom has white face paint, a dark violet short-sleeved shirt with jagged edges at the bottom and a skull/crossbones on the front, black bracelets, white gloves, lavender pants with a purple single stripe at the side, and black shoes. His weapon of choice is his ghost-shaped guitar. * Personality: Like his CandyPluff counterpart, Phantom Shriek is quite wild and loud, also has a love for rock and roll music. * Powers/Abilities: Phantom's powers are ghost-related, such as the ability to create illusions. With his guitar, he can create sounds loud enough to blast away his enemies. * Trivia-''' ** The shape of his guitar like refrences his ghost powers. --- Captain Bubbles '''Captain Bubbles is the demigod version of Jolly Hop. * Appearance: Captain Bubbles has a red/white umbrella-shaped collar, and wears a yellow/pink/blue suit with jagged edges at the bottom, white pants, white frilly gloves, and mismatched sleeves and shoes. * Personality: Captain Bubbles shares many of his CandyPluff counterpart's character traits, including having a very sociable personality and a love for comedy and pranks. * Powers/Abilities: He has electricity-related powers. * Trivia-''' ** His outfit is a likely reference to the fact that Jolly dresses up as a clown when entertaining at birthday parties. --- Banzai Bill '''Banzai Bill is the demigod version of Rainbow Flash. * Appearance: Banzai wears a dark red shirt with deep gray short sleeves and a bullet-shaped object with white arms on the front, dark red wristbands, red shorts, and black shoes. * Personality: Like his CandyPluff counterpart, Banzai is very athletic and competitive, always boasting about his "awesomeness". * Powers/Abilities: Most of the time, he rides on a large bullet that resembles the one on his shirt. He also has super speed. * Trivia-''' ** His name is based off the Bullet Bill, an enemy from Super Mario Bros and his bullet has a slight resemblance to it. --- Meadow Bird '''Meadow Bird is the demigoddess version of Flittershy. * Appearance: Meadow wears a dark gray, buttoned blouse with a white shirt collar, a darker gray skirt with a dark green hem, sea green gloves and matching socks, and black boots with white bows. She often carries around a forest green wand. * Personality: Meadow Bird, like her CandyPluff counterpart, is typically very cynical but soft-spoken. * Powers/Abilities: Meadow's powers relate to plants, flowers, and other vegetation. She is capable of communicating with them. * Trivia-''' ** Her name likely refrences Flittershy's adoration for nature and animals. ** Her pigtails are curled at the ends, unlike Flittershy's. --- Kalimaro Cliff '''Kalimaro Cliff is the demigod version of Fizzypop. * Appearance: Kailmaro has a blue cowboy hat and white gloves. He wears a lavender short-sleeved shirt with a blue horizontal stripe at the middle and at the bottom is a dark/bright violet triangle pattern, white pants, and blue shoes with black laces. * Personality: Like his CandyPluff counterpart, Kalimaro is typically very playful and has a deep adoration for all things gross. * Powers/Abilities: Kalimaro uses a whip, a lasso, and a blue boomerang. * Trivia-''' ** Unlike Fizzypop, Kalimaro does not have strands of hair hanging from the middle of his bangs. --- Glittersweet '''Glittersweet is the demigoddess version of Pinkie Pie. * Appearance: Glittersweet wears a sleeveless black romper ending in shorts, pink marks on the front and laces at the back, white gloves, white shirt collar, pink tights, and black boots. * Personality: Like her CandyPluff counterpart, Glittersweet is typically very hotheaded and bratty, also extremely concerned with looking her best. * Powers/Abilities: Glittersweet's usual weapon of choice are pink ninja stars that she uses to toss at her enemies and stun them for a while. * Trivia-''' ** Her name is a cross of the words "glitter" and "bittersweet". The "glitter" part in her name is likely a reference to Pinkie's love for fashion. ** Like Frosteria, her outfit makes her resemble the Squid Sisters (Splatoon). --- Don Juan Counter '''Don Juan Counter is the demigod version of Clover Sky. * Appearance: Counter wears a brown short-sleeved shirt with a black belt, pale green pants, and dark green shoes. * Personality: Like his CandyPluff counterpart, Counter is incredibly intelligent and stoic, also can act his age if he wants/needs to. * Powers/Abilities: He uses a calculator, but also uses a dark brown stick with a single leaf at the top. * Trivia-''' ** The "Counter" part in his name likely references his intelligence. --- Terra Firma '''Terra Firma is the demigoddess version of Daisy Dreams. * Appearance: Terra wears a dark brown dress with orange dot patterns and light brown short sleeves, white socks, and lavender baby shoes. * Personality: Like her CandyPluff counterpart, Terra is typically a very happy baby smart enough to be aware of her surroundings. * Powers/Abilities: Terra's powers are ground/rock related, such as capable of creating earthquakes. * 'Trivia-' ** Her name means "firm or solid earth", which likely references her powers. Trivia * The team name is a cross between "Ultra Beasts" and "Guardians of Alola". * Lunalou and Captain Bubbles are the only ones to have long sleeves. Category:Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Characters